Puck/Image Gallery
Panels= Prototype Puck.png|The prototype design of Puck. Berserk v2 p234.png|Puck skips across a body of water. Chibi_Puck-Casca.jpg|An apparent chibi Puck flies by as Casca reacts to Adon's sudden apology. E141-Isidro Caught-Manga.png|Puck scolds Isidro for trying to steal the Dragon Slayer. IsidroToss.png|Puck watches Isidro get tossed away by Guts for his own safety. Puck god hand.png|Puck (barely) recalls the members of the God Hand with his 3-bits brain. Puck&Evarella.jpg|Puck and Ivalera amongst sylphs. Ivalera and Puck.jpg|Ivalera and Puck fish using cheese as bait. Schierke Pirate Paint.jpg|Puck and Isidro paint on Schierke's face during her astral projection. |-| Prints= Puck Manga.jpg|Puck smiles. Puck Riding a Duck Across the Water.jpg|Puck rides a duck across the water. Puck with bug.jpg|Puck pokes a firefly. Volume 38 Poster Puck and Ivalera.png|Puck and Ivalera in Elfhelm. Puck and Guts 1998 Calendar.png|Puck shares the food from Guts' satchel with a wild ferret. Puck Holding a Frog.jpg|Puck holds a frog. Puck on a Beherit.jpg|Puck sits on "Becchi". Puck directing Guts.jpg|Puck directs Guts on the attack. Puck and Charlotte.jpg|Illustrations of Puck sitting and Charlotte. Puck Leaf.jpg|Puck poses with a leaf. BIF Puck and Becchi.png|Puck lies in Guts' satchel with Becchi. Ivalera Puck shells.jpg|Puck lounges inside a ' shell behind Ivalera. Dreamcast game Miura art.jpg|An ensemble of the Dreamcast game cast, originally intended to link to the manga. Manga E286 Guts Group.png|Puck as a part of Guts' traveling party. Guts Traveling Party 2.png|Puck alongside the rest of the traveling party at Elfhelm. Manga E0F Guts Battles Slug Count.png|Puck watches Guts fight the Count. Schierke Guidebook.png|Ivalera playfully punches Puck while Schierke reads a book. Isidro training with Puck.jpg|Puck helps Isidro train, Serpico watching from a distance. Guts, Griffith and Puck.jpg|Puck crouches on Guts' cape in front of an image of Griffith. Schierke Teaching.jpg|Puck and Ivalera fly through the leaves Schierke is using to demonstrate magic to Farnese. Isidro, Isma and Schierke.jpg|Puck watches the horizon with Ivalera, Isidro, Schierke, and Isma. Guts' Traveling Party 3.png|Puck gazes at something in the distance alongside the rest of Guts' travelling party. Guts and Puck Miura Illustration.png|Puck hovers beside Guts. BIF Guts and Puck.png|Puck stands on Guts' shoulder, the swordsman covered in blood. Manga V39 Flower Storm Monarch.png|Puck lounges atop the Flower Storm Monarch's cherry blossom staff. Manga V18 Cover Art.png|Guts, accompanied by Puck, stands against Zodd and Griffith. |-| Other Mangaka= Umino Chika Berserk Volume 33 Front-Design.png|Puck, Ivalera, and Zodd surround a ginger haired Schierke performing an incantation. Drawn by mangaka for Volume 33's alternate cover art. Concept Art= Puck 2016 Concept Art.jpg|Concept sketches of Puck for the 2016 anime. Puck Full Colour 2016 Concept Art.jpg|Full color concept art of Puck for the 2016 anime. |-| Golden Age Film Trilogy= Puck Anime.png|Puck trapped in a cage during the third film. Puck Movie.png|Puck hovers. |-| Anime (2016)= Puck Anime AV.png|Puck proudly introduces himself. Puck frees Guts.png|Puck frees Guts from a cage. Keeper's Lady.png|Puck discovers the Keeper of the Hounds' "lady". Puck incubus.png|Comically attacked by an Incubus. Puck taking food.png|Puck trying to steal Isidro's food. Isidro trying to steal Dragon Slayer.png|Puck scolds Isidro for trying to steal the Dragon Slayer. Isidro pinches himself.png|Puck tells Isidro that he isn't imagining spirits. Puck intoduces himself to the hookers.png|Puck introduces himself to Pepe and Luca. Isidro and Puck plan to catch Casca.png|Isidro and Puck decide to look for Casca on their own. Isidro and his rocks.png|Puck cheers Isidro on as he beats up the pagans. Puck goes supersonic.png|Puck flies as fast as he can to warn Guts. Puck in Casca's shirt.png|Popping out of Casca's cleavage. Isidro helps the girls escape.png|Having his head sucked on by Casca. Isidro caught up in the ropes.png|Alongside an entangled Isidro. Puck looks for the girls.png|Puck searches the Tower of Conviction for Casca and Nina. Guts finds Puck hiding.png|Hiding underneath a helmet after witnessing evil spirits. Isidro's failed attack on Mozgus.png|Puck's failed "Elf Dimension" attack on Mozgus. Jerome and Isidro annoyed at Puck.png|Isidro and Jerome annoyed at Puck. Isidro stopping Puck from flying away.png|Puck trying to fly away while Isidro stops him. The Puck Spark.png|Using his secret technique, the "Puck Spark". Puck prepares for battle.png|Puck holding his trademark weapon as he prepares for battle. Puck fighting off the spirits with fire.png|Puck activates his "Fire Sword" technique. Puck accidentally attacks Isidro.png|Accidentally attacking Isidro with his "Fire Sword" instead of the enemy. Puck overwhelmed by the spiritual rush.png|Puck is overwhelmed by the immense energy collected from the Incarnation Ceremony. Guts, Casca and Puck prepare for Griffith.png|Puck, Guts and Casca all head for Godot's home. Puck conforts Guts.png|Puck tells Guts about his home, Elfhelm. Puck explains Elfheim.png|Puck vividly describes Elfhelm. Puck incubus attack again.png|Attacked again by an Incubus. Isidro and Puck shocked at new party.png|Puck and Isidro shocked after Guts accepts Farnese and Serpico. |-| Promos= Puck.jpg|Premier key art of Puck for the 2016 anime. Berserk 2016 Premier visual art version 2.jpg|Promotional poster art depicting the main characters of the Conviction Arc for the 2016 anime, including Puck flying in front of Guts. Berserk-2016-Premier-visual-art.jpg|Promotional poster of an angry Guts wielding the Dragon Slayer, with Puck hovering beside him, for the 2016 anime. Berserk 2016 Limited Edition Box Scan.jpg|Extra art featured in the Limited Edition Vol. 1 Box Set for the 2016 anime, featuring Puck flying in front of the Dragon Slayer. Berserk 2017 Anime Key Visual.png|Premier key art depicting the members of Guts' traveling party in the Falcon of the Millennium Empire Arc for the second season of the 2016 anime, including Puck flying in front of Guts, who is about to don the Berserker Armor. TCG= |-| The Holy Demon War Chronicles= Puck Millennium Falcon Hen Seima Senki no Shō Model.png|Puck's character model in Berserk: Millennium Falcon Hen Seima Senki no Shō. |-| Berserk Musou= Isidro Berserk Musou with Sal Dagger.jpg|Puck with Isidro holding his Salamander Dagger. Musou Guts and Casca.png|Puck watches Guts enjoy a quiet moment with Casca. |-| Merchandise= Dotou No Tonosama Puck and Ivalera Statue.jpg|Puck and Ivalera statue released by Dorou No Tonosama. Art of War Statue No. 129.jpg|Statue of Chibi Puck and Ivalera (No. 129) released by Art of War. Puck Henachoko Gouten.jpg|Puck posing with leaf garage kit released by Henacyoko Gouten. Headlong Chibi Puck Kit.jpg|Chibi Puck kit released by Headlong. Puck Art of War resin statue.jpg|Green resin statue of Puck released by Art of War. Henacyoko Gouten Puck and Ivalera Kit.jpg|Chibi Puck and Ivalera kit released by Henacyoko Gouten. Mo-Craft Puck.jpg|Puck kit released by Mo-Craft. Category:Character Subpages Category:Image Galleries